Talking Danger
Back to 2010 Logs Lift Off Lifeline Lift Off stoops under the door jamb to enter; he's carrying an injured mech in his arms. "Got a patient for you." he intones softly, lips set in a grim countenance. Setting the injured mech onto a med bay, "Chased off the dragon critter to save him too." he notes. His own body is injured, but not as badly as the mech he brought in. Lifeline startles and looks over, having been putting some parts into a bin. "Dragon critter? This is the first I've heard." She hurries over to start checking on the injured mech, and doesn't miss that Lift Off is injured himself. "And I want you to sit down until I can get to you too." Lift Off inclines his head, sitting his large bulk down on the floor for now. "Yes, dragon critter. Like a big lizard transorganic that flies." he notes, "Is been picking off anyone that goes out on their own. This mech was lucky I was flying overhead when I heard him screaming." Lifeline huffs an irritated sigh out through her vents. "I'll have to ask about getting some mechs together to capture that thing and move it to a less populated area." She quickly sets about repairing the badly injured mech, moving quickly and efficiently. "How many other attacks have there been?" Lift Off watches as you work to save the mech who was very badly damaged, but he should survive due to his benefactors’ swift action in scaring off the beast and getting him to medical care quickly. "There's usually three or four a solar cycle from what I hear from various neutral locations throughout the planet." Lifeline nods, not looking up from her work. "Always neutral locations. Worrisome." Lift Off mm hmms, "Indeed so. Only those that are not carrying weapons as well. Like it knows it would get injured, so it's obviously smart about whom it goes after." Lifeline looks at Lift Off at that. "Seriously? That's not just worrisome, that's ... truly troubling." But, it sets a thought percolating in her mind. Lift Off looks down at the deep gauges in his chest and arms from the beast when it claw and bit at him. "Serious as a one way trip to the slag pits." Lifeline finishes the critical repairs, and hooks the injured mech to an energon feed and some monitoring equipment. "I wonder if this dragon thing is smart enough to sniff out an ambush." Lift Off hmms, "Might be. Unless someone can outsmart it so it doesn't know there is an ambush in place." he notes, "So how's he doing?" Lifeline says, "He's out of danger now. It's going to take some more repairs and a lot of recuperation before he'll be back up and about, but he WILL be back to normal." Lifeline carries over a handheld scanner and some tools to start checking on Lift Off's injuries. "Maybe some suitable bait would be enough to lure that thing into an ambush." Lift Off smiles in relief, "Good, I was afraid maybe I was too late. Looked so bad." he notes, then looks up at you as you approach with the scanner. "Sadly the only bait it'll take is someone that's alive, alone, and unarmed." he remarks. The scanner would show he suffered blunt force trauma that internally shook him pretty badly, so he may have some fluxuations in several key subsystems from loosened wires or fluid lines. And of course there are the scratch and bite wounds. Lifeline looks at the scanner's results, then starts working on sorting out Lift Off's injuries, most of them seemingly minor but potentially dangerous if left uncorrected. "I can do that. I don't even own a laser pistol." Lift Off stares at you for a long moment utterly quiet, so much so you can hear yourself work. "A brave offer." he notes softly, frowning a hint though as he holds still for you to work on him. Lifeline says, "If it'll get the attacks to stop, I'm willing to risk it." AND, she can probably recruit Autobots, denizens of Crystal City, and maybe even a Decepticon or two to pitch in and help. "...there. Your systemic fluctuations should settle momentarily." Lift Off boots up his diagnostics to run through testing out the systems you fixed, "A risk none the less. I shall hope for your sake it is worth it." he smiles a bit, "Thank you." Lifeline nods. "Of course. Do you want me to handle those lacerations as well?" Lift Off nods his head, "Please. I wouldn't be able to transport anyone safely off planet with the deepness of a few of these in my armor." Lifeline nods. "Of course." She starts to carefully remove the most-damaged piece of armor plating. "I'll have to see if I have any of this rating of armor. My supplies in this regard are usually very limited." Lift Off inclines his head, "If you can weld it closed that would be fine until I can bother Ratchet or Torque for something better. I know you don't got much here." Lifeline looks at Lift Off briefly. "All right." She pulls a few coin-sized scraps from her storage bin then takes the armor plating over to her workbench to start closing up the gashes as best she can. The little scraps are used to cover any places where the original plating won't close completely, and soon enough the plating is ready again. The gash now resembles a still-healing scar, but it's certainly air-tight. Lift Off rummages around in his subspace while you are busy doing that, finding some creds for the cost of repairs to the mech and himself. "Losing so many to off world planets these days, you may get less and less customers as a result." he notes softly, idly rubbing the creds in his palm and over each other. "And I'm taking them willingly cuz they got better chance of surviving off of Cybertron than remaining." Lifeline ohs softly as she returns to reattach the piece of armor plating. "Each mech has to make their own decision, for better or worse." Lift Off inclines his head to that, "Yes, I know. Jobs have been lost because of this war, forcing those that lost them to make a choice. The refugee camps are getting smaller as folks save up just enough to pay my fee to get off world. To go to better places to find work. They all talk with hope though on the way there, that the war will end one cycle and they can come back to rebuild Cybertron. One of the older mechs said it would be great if we saw another Golden Age." Lifeline finishes reattaching the plating and steps back again. "I guess I'm more of a realist. It /would/ be great to see another Golden Age, but it'll never happen if we all just WAIT for someone else to make it happen." Lift Off looks over the work and nods with satisfaction, he unfurls his fingers to show you the creds in his palm. "All things come in their own time with the right guidance and incentive behind it. All is truly needed is the right leaders to shake things up and get us pointed in the right direction. Get enough neutrals incensed enough to finally stop running away from the problem and instead facing it head on." Lifeline just nods at the creds, stepping to her workbench to put her various tools back in their proper places. "Hard to get incensed, though, when you don't even have enough energon in your tanks to get you across the city." Lift Off cocks his head as you don't take the creds. He hmms softly, slowly getting to his feet. Standing up as straight as he dares. "I know." he replies simply, setting the coins on the med table for you to retrieve when you are ready to do so. He looks over to the mech that is blissfully in recharge and smiles a bit, "Lot of things are hard." Lifeline steps back over to check the resting mech's vitals, pleased to see them steady and on the climb to normal. "True. But sometimes that's what makes those things worth doing." Lift Off mms and replies, "Too true. Thank you again. I do hope your bravery will be taken well by those that may set a trap for the beast so we are done with it once and for all. Though we will still have to deal with the other too." Lifeline raises an eye ridge at Lift Off, "Other? What other?" Could this get any WORSE? Lift Off pauses at the door jam, "They call her Chimera." Lifeline stiffens at that. Chimera? Frag. Lift Off notices that, "See you heard of her as well. She may have to be captured and dealt with as well. But the big one first, more dangerous, takes more folks than she does." Lifeline nods, "Of course." she then steps over to see Lift Off out of the clinic. Lift Off ducks under the door jam and walks out, "Thanks again, and have a good cycle." he offers, then walks off toward the gates of Cubricon. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Lift Off's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs